


Jade x Soji Okita "Caught"

by blackbirdandcat



Category: Era of Samurai: Code of Love (Video Game)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Kinky, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdandcat/pseuds/blackbirdandcat





	

Soji’s room was a mess again. Seriously a war zone, dirty clothes, wrappers of Hajikata’s “healing powders” that was fed to the fishes, books and scrap paper. All I did was come in to drop off his Soji’s clean clothes. But the sight of the current disaster of the bedroom I had to stop it and clean up after him. There was a pile of clothes that needed to be folded again as he had placed them on the edge of his desk and now all messy. Sitting on the futon I started to fold the clothes, everything around me smelled like Soji, it was so comforting. As a gift I bought him a new yukata to sleep in, it was red and made of silk it had cost me a lot but I felt it was worth it. Soji looked so good wearing it the red paired well with his pale skin and long brown hair, holding up the yukata admiring the soft fabric.

 

“Smells just like him, so good.” I said with soft moan bringing the fabric to my nose smelling it, the smooth fabric brushing against my skin.

 

That brought a tingling sensation down my spine all the way to my vagina sparking a strong desire to touch myself. It’s been a few days since Soji and I have been intimate he’s been really busy with work of the Shinsengumi and me with my doctor tasks. I was feeling needy I wanted to be with Soji but he was away on rounds in the city I so desperately wanted to feel his touch for him to be inside of me. My mind went to the times we had sex right here on this futon, the feeling of him pushing his large cock right into me cumming inside of me. His large hand smacking my ass as he bent me over taking me from behind, pulling on my hair making me a moaning mess.

 

“I need his touch…” I whispered to myself undoing the obi sash partially undressing myself.

 

Reaching a hand down in between my slightly parted legs I ran my middle finger over clit teasing it a bit. Arching my back a little I laid down on the futon the bed smelling so strongly of Soji made me moan loudly. A bit of cool air tickled my vagina as my kimono slid back exposing my lower half more, my left breast expose. Curling my middle finger inside of my vagina spreading the wetness around a little adding a second finger inside of me.

 

“I want to feel your hands on my breast squeezing them…” I said softly groping my breast, pulling on the hard erect nipple pinching it slightly.

 

Panting slightly I rubbed my index finger over my clit getting all wet from my juices as I pleasured myself. Moving my two fingers in and out of my vagina the juices going down my lips towards my ass onto the bed making it wet underneath me.

 

“Soji I want your cock inside of me spreading me open spilling your seed inside of me.” I moaned lustily, pushing my fingers as deep inside of me as possible.

 

Shaking a little my body released a orgasm, panting heavily I pulled my fingers out of my quivering vagina looking at my fingers they covered in cum. I stared at my dripping wet fingers white strands of my cum dripping down my slender fingers.

 

“I want more…”

 

Slowly I licked my fingers clean of the cum it was a slight sweet tangy taste going down my throat tasting nothing like Soji’s cum that salty, bitter taste. Inserting my fingers again into my wet vagina moving them in and out rubbing them against the hot walls of my body. Panting heavily I teased both of my hard and erect nipples with my free hand, eyes closed in the heat of the moment.

 

~ Soji’s POV ~

 

Heading to my room, I heard some slight noises soft and pleasurable to the ear what was my dear little Jade doing in my room? Sliding the door open I peered in just staring at the lovely sight in front of me, laying spread on my bed was my girlfriend pleasuring herself, her fingers in her glistening wet vagina moving them in and out wetness dripping down her thighs. Her free hand tweaking her nipples, the moans spilling from her full lips that were making me brimming with desire. I could feel a tingling sensation rush through my body right down to my cock making me hard at the sight of this all. She was writhing in spot her body looking so tempting right there her beautiful body glistening with sweat as she was playing with herself.

 

“I think you need some help.”

 

~Jade’s POV~

 

“Soji-chan!” I shouted in shock, body jolting stiff as I stared at the doorway at my boyfriend who had a devilish grin on his handsome face.

 

“Oh don’t stop, please continue what you were doing my dear princess, I was enjoying the show.” He said closing the door behind him and walking over to me, staring at my right hand that was dripping with cum.

 

“I was just…” I stuttered nervous, blushing bright red trying to cover myself up but his hands grabbed at mine placing them back to their original locations.

 

“I know what you were doing my love and I was enjoying it very much why don’t you continue some more?” Soji urged, using my middle finger to rub about my sensitive clit.

 

“Ah.” I moaned, arching my back bucking my hips some.

 

“Your are so cute, did you miss my touch so much you needed to take care of yourself?”

 

“Yes, I was cleaning your room and just the smell of your bed and clothes made me all warm…”

 

“You love me so much that just my smell is enough to turn you into a moaning mess?”

 

“Yes.” I moaned as he slowly undressed himself.

 

“Just the thought of me is enough for you to touch yourself? What were you imagining me doing to you, Jade-Chan?”

 

“Ah it’s embarrassing…” I said as I slowly started to rub my fingers over my clit sliding the middle finger back inside my wet vagina.

 

“It’s just the two of us princess, I want to hear your desires of me. What were you thinking about to making you to wet for me.”

 

“You. . .bending me over taking me from behind, cumming deep inside of me squeezing my breast.”

 

“Oh really want to be taken roughly my dear?” He asked leaning over me kissing me passionately, biting on my lower lip little.

 

“Yes. . .Soji-chan.”

 

“Well let me watch you a bit more then we can make that happen.” He said in such a strong seductive tone, I let out a whine as he moved in between my legs eyes on my right hand with my fingers inside of me.

 

Moving my fingers in and out of my wet vagina, Soji leaned closer a broad smile on his face as he reached his right hand down grabbing onto his cock slowly stroking it as he watched me. It was so hot watching Soji stroke himself as I fingered myself I started to moan heavily as the thrilling feeling went over me as Soji watched me.

 

“Soji-chan touch me…”

 

Two long fingers slid inside of me alongside my middle finger as Soji placed his left hand inside of me. Bucking my hips against his hand pushing his fingers deeper inside of me, causing me to cum right on his fingers as it felt so good to have him touching me. Smiling Soji pulled out his cum drenched fingers looking at them slowly licking his fingers clean as he hovered over me tracing a hand over my stomach to my breast squeezing them tightly.

 

“Ah yes, feels so good.”

 

He kissed me I could taste my cum on his lips as he slid his tongue inside of my mouth massaging over mine.

 

“Get on your hands and knees, Jade.” He said kissing my forehead, giving me a devilish smile.

 

Eagerly getting up I pulled off my kimono as I moved around Soji had his hands all over me fingers ghosting all over my smooth supple skin. Getting to my hands and knees I felt a light smack on my ass, I let out a excited yelp as it sent a thrilling shiver down my spine making my body quiver. Soji chuckled behind me as he nudged the tip of his cock at the lips of my vagina teasing me. Moaning and pushing back some trying to get him inside of me, Soji spanked my ass again a chuckle leaving his lips.

 

“Want it so bad don’t you?”

 

“Yes,” I whined.

 

“Squeeze your legs together tight I want to have to force myself into you, Jade.” Soji moaned, rubbing the head of his cock against the drenched lips of my vagina.

 

“Okay. . .” I said following his command pressing my legs together tight, so much it hurt as he used his free hand he caressed the small of my back placing a sensual kiss.

 

“I love you, this might hurt a little so telling me if you want me to stop.” Soji warned leaning up moving some of my long hair kissing the back of my neck.

 

“Alright. . .”

 

A large hand caressing ass squeezing roughly then spanking again, he moaned after hearing the whine that left my lips. Slowly he inched his cock inside my vagina, it was drenched from all the fingering I was doing I started panting heavily as his cock started to spread me open. It was so tight with me pressing my legs together and in this position, his hands moving to my hips now as he pressed his body roughly against me feeling his large balls smacking against me. His large cock spreading me open wide making me feeling like I was being split in two as he started to move steadily. It was a bit painful but also felt really good as his cock hit my g-spot with each thrust of his cock his hands squeezing tightly on my hips.

 

“It feels so good Soji-chan!” I moaned out loudly, my body shaking as he thrusted deep into me holding his cock in spot leaning forward he bit down on my neck, sucking hard on the soft skin leaving a hickey.

 

“You feel so good Jade-Chan, you are so tight and wet. Nice and warm I love burying my cock inside of you.” Soji said in a sexy husky voice right in my ear, making me weak in the knees.

 

“I’m going to cum, Soji.” I whimpered, shaking a little.

 

“Yes cum for me, cum on my cock.” He ordered, as he started to thrust fast into me the loud sounds of our body smacking against each other bringing me closer to my orgasm.

 

My body shook as I squirted cum right on his cock, Soji grunted as he held my hips tightly as he started to pound into me pressing his cock deep inside of me hitting my cervix as he did. He had mounted me pushing his cock deeper in me his large hands on my shoulders now as he pulled himself into me, grunting loudly as he did as I let out stifled moans burying my face into the pillow. Grabbing a handful of my hair Soji pulled my head back up as he started to ride me harder, if felt so good having his cock as far as he could inside of me spreading me open making me cum repeatedly.

 

“Don’t cover up that beautiful voice of yours, I want to hear those pleasurable moans as I pound into you. I’m about to cum babe, so let me hear you begging for my cum.”

 

“Cum inside of me Soji, deep inside this vagina! Fill up my womb.” I begged, moaning loudly as he started to move erratically inside of me his thrust become a bit slower but harder.

 

“Ah, yes…!” Soji shouted as he gripped my shoulders tightly, ejaculating deep inside of me.

 

It felt so good to feel the cum shooting right deep inside of me the hot cum spilling inside of me. Shaking a little as he pulled out of me drops of cum leaking out of me as Soji pulled me into his arms yanking the blankets over us curling me up against his chest, kissing my forehead.

 

“Feel better, Jade-Chan?” He asked in a teasing tone.


End file.
